


Deep Blue

by NinesOnMain



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, Extremely Dubious Consent, I'm an android, It's porn, M/M, More of uh, Porn for androids, Thirium Pump Regulator Play, Wire Play, but like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinesOnMain/pseuds/NinesOnMain
Summary: "Oh, I forgot to mention, Connor. In order to prevent any damage to your vocalization tools, I'm going to be temporarily remotely disabling them.""You didn't- You didn't tell me that- Why didn't-""Things slip my mind, I'm not as perfect when it comes to memory as a machine."Connor's pupils were narrowing and contracting as Kamski drew closer, unnecessary breaths picking up pace.If Kamski noticed, he didn't say anything.





	Deep Blue

"Yes, I'm sure."

He smiled, Elijah Kamski smiled.  
It was an odd look, something that sent a shiver through Connor.

He'd said yes it wasn't as if this was against his will, but-

 

_"I'd just like to test your reactions. That's all."_

_"...That's all?"_

_"Yes."_

 

-but something was tight in his lungs, something wrong.

"Take off your jacket, please."

And he did, slipped it off and turned to hand it to the Chloe standing just behind him, waiting. He felt a hand on his shoulder and glanced back.

Kamski was that much closer, eyes searching his face in waves. Connor's mouth felt dry as the man gently pushed him towards a room, through an open doorway.

"I'm... unfortunately going to have to restrain you," he said, closing the door behind them, voice undercut with something odd that Connor couldn't quite place. His LED flashed yellow.

"Simply a matter of safety. I already know very well what your physical reactions will be, no need to test those." A laugh.  _Was it funny?_ Yellow, still yellow, cycling.

The room was clinically bright, the white and chrome silver of the machines reflecting the light fixtures almost painfully.

But Connor couldn't feel pain, so he didn't narrow his eyes.

Kamski had been busied with collecting a spool of thick wiring from a desk, smiling to himself.

That _smile_. Why did it _bother him so much?_

"Kneel on this platform for me, please," Kamski said, eyes looking up expectantly as he walked back over.

He stepped up onto the short, circular platform, the cool surface of it on his feet sending a reflexive feeling through him. Temperature programming.

And when he knelt, and when Kamski slowly walked behind him and bent his arms back, tightly restraining them, he was silent.

Then his legs, wire winding around them and looping through small metal rings on the surface of the platform.

There was a tight pull,the sound of scissors, and he couldn't move.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Connor. In order to prevent any damage to your vocalization tools, I'm going to be temporarily remotely disabling them."

"You didn't- You didn't tell me that- Why didn't-"

"Things slip my mind, I'm not as perfect when it comes to memory as a machine." Connor's pupils were narrowing and contracting as Kamski drew closer, unnecessary breaths picking up pace.

If Kamski noticed, he didn't say anything.

He swiped downwards on the screen of a small device held in his hand. Before Connor could ask what he was doing,

He couldn't.

He couldn't speak. His arms struggled in their bonds as his hands tried to reach his throat, but-

No such luck.

_That smile._

And a hand held his face, everything moving in slow motion, thumb brushing his bottom lip.

He couldn't breathe. Not that he needed to.

Connor could feel Kamski's other hand on the buttons of his shirt but suddenly his mind was filled with the sensation of a thumb pushing into his mouth and down against his tongue.

His throat moved in a killed noise.  
Nothing.

He  could taste- _Salt (NaCl), traces of... Thiri-_

It left so quickly, too quickly. He looked down at his open shirt and found with a start that Kamiski was standing between his thighs, having pulled his knelt legs to the edge of the platform.

Something rushed through Connor, something that only swelled when one of Kamski's hands traced lightly down from his shoulder to his chest, something that threatened to spill over when his fingertips stalled at a circular metal biocomponent lodged in the center of his torso.

_This is fine. This is good. This is why you're here._

Kamski's fingers slid into shallow divots on the external plate, and he watched Connor's face intently, left hand moving back to lay its palm flat against the android's lower back, steadying him.

"Now, careful," he said, almost absentmindedly, as his fingers turned with a click and he _pulled-_

And the world was static.

And then less so, but a vignette of the encroaching red noise still remained.

Connor's body jerked forward in his restraints, forehead resting against Kamski's shoulder as he panted, arms struggling and pulling, testing the wires.

He could hardly focus, hardly feel the thirium dripping down his chest, hardly see Kamski's eyes grow heavy-lidded, could hardly hear his own frantic breathing, panting against the form of his creator.

Then. With a faint grin, Kamski pushed the regulator back inside all at once.

Connor's head fell back in a silent cry and he could feel heat everywhere, body too hot and chest too hot and overheated and _wrong._

There was a short moment of calm.

 

The component was repeatedly rapidly torn out and slammed back in, all the clinical care and precision of a bull in a china shop. Connor's muscles reflexively tightened, some sickening need settling in him.

The rising heat all over his body left his artificial skin itching. Kamski watched him writhe with a sort of fascination, watched as thirium poured over and down Connor's overheated chest and onto the edge of his pants, staining them a darker purple-blue.

The pseudo-nerves inside of him were screaming, begging for the stimulation to continue activating them over and over, and Connor was moving, pressing as best as he could against his maker.

_Was he doing well? Was this what Elijah wanted?_

Elijah wanted.

He wanted Connor, evidently, lips gently leaving a kiss on the android's forehead. A contrast in such a way that left Connor's form twitching even further.

Connor needed to scream, such a sudden urge. He _needed_ to, but his mouth was wide and dragging in stuttering breaths against Kamski's shoulder to no avail.

Elijah let out a hissed breath of his own when Connor's back arched forward, thirium staining his shirt.

Connor stopped his small twitching when his systems tipped past the overheating point of no return. He shook in Kamski's arms in an uneven fashion, pupils blown-out and mouth gaping.

After sixteen seconds of it, the light in Connor's eyes became dull as he went limp, emergency cool-down automatically activating.

Elijah hummed to himself as he left the regulator resting inside of the android's chest.

Taking a few steps back, he rested his hands on his hips, observing his handiwork.

_Connor was fully soaked in thirium, he'd need more to fully function once he rebooted._

As for Elijah?

 

He'd need a change of clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> David Cage is Weak and natural selection is coming for him


End file.
